A Fortunate Reunion
by TheUniverseArcana
Summary: "And in the five years of not being present, the characters of Persona 3 and 4 meet each other, at the gravesite of their beloved, Hamuko." A story in which Hamuko wakes up from her eternal job at being the seal, meeting with Persona 3 and 4 characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Revival and Memory Gathering**

"No!" I heard a voice which began to fade, "Were we too late! C'mon! Answer me!"

**Unknown: ?**

'_Where am I? And what happened?' _

This, of course I did not know, but one thing is for sure, I know I died. I looked around; it was a blue room, nothing else but a few chairs.

"You must be awake." A man in blue clothing approached, "please, take your time… The seal has been replaced, no need to worry."

'_I cannot remember much… Who is this?'_

I did not know of this also and decided to get some answers. "What happened?"

"Ah… Our most precious guest has awakened." A woman in blue clothing approached.

'_Blue clothing must be in…' _

I decided to sit down on a chair nearby. "What do you mean by most precious? And where are we?"

"You must be unstable from waking up. Please, take some time to rest. Our time might not be sufficient to take care of you, but we are trying." The man sat down in a chair calling outside, "Our guest has awoken."

A man with a nose so long even I do not want to ponder how long it was, entered: "Ah… Our guest has awakened, I am Igor and I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

'_I can't take my I eyes of that foot long nose!' _But I had to reply to be courteous given the situation, "N-nice to meet you, Igor-san. M-my name is…"

"It is okay to not introduce yourself, for you have introduced yourself a long time ago. It says here." Igor placed a familiar document on a table the woman in blue next to him brought, "Even though you had completed your contract, it is baffling how your contract is back up."

'_That chair looked so heavy that it would take a man with muscles to carry it.' _The document had seemed familiar, despite I had a feeling that I did not know what it was. _'That document…'_

"I see you recognize it. Please remember what it says, I chooseth this fate of mine own free will. Don't worry, which ever path you choose, I will respect it. But only you will bare the consequences. Please, remember this." Igor had taken away the document and my vision had started blurring to a color white.

**In a dark alley: ?**

'_Why am I here?'_

A figure had approached, it seemed like a girl with black hair and carrying a fan, "Who's there?" And she took out a card that looked awfully familiar like the document.

"Ah!" I noticed something and reacted, and I covered my mouth as soon as I can.

'_What's with the sense of familiarity with the current events?' _

I don't think that she was going to help me, but I had no choice, so I moved to the light.

"Huh? A girl here at this time of night, could it be…" She thought to herself for awhile then, "Come with me, a girl like you shouldn't be out here at night."

She then dragged me to a place that looked familiar also, an inn.

'_I'm not even going to bother pondering all this nonsense.'_

"This is an inn that was run by my parents. And it didn't seem like you had a place to stay, judging from where you were at the time of night." She started talking as we entered the inn and then decided to look at me, "You! Could it be…?"

'_Yes yes, the Inn was an expensive one, one might be dazed by the glorious sight I have in front of me.' _

**Amagi Inn**

'_Damn… Why does everybody know me but I don't know them! Am I famous or something?' _

There was no way I could escape the conversation, so I decided to talk, "Me? I'm sorry but I don't know what you are talking about…"

"If I may, can I get your name?" She stared at me for awhile, "Oh, I'm sorry. My name is Yukiko Amagi."

"My name…" I looked down.

'_What is my name? I don't remember…'_

I took my choker and looked at it to find if it had my name, fortunately, it did. _'Hamuko Arisato… That's my name? And this choker… I feel as if I didn't buy this myself.'_

Yukiko stared at me while I stood there at the entrance wondering about the choker I wore. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me today. We should talk about it tomorrow."

"Okay, and thank you." I gave thanks and bowed.

After saying that, Yukiko took a pair of keys and dragged me to a room on the second floor, "Please rest here for the night. All fees are on me, so take some time off."

I entered the room and immediately fell asleep as my head touched the pillow.

**The Next Day**

_***Knock, Knock, Knock***_

"Are you awake?" A voice came from outside.

'_What time is it?' _

I looked around for a clock and once found, it read: "7:00 PM, Tuesday, March 3, 2015."

I then opened the door to let the person in, and as expected, it was Yukiko. "How was your rest?"

'_Great! Except for those faces on the windows, loud noises from other rooms and the thought something bad might happen!' _

And to not disappoint Yukiko, I said: "I feel refreshed!"

"What were you doing outside at night?" Yukiko struck up a question.

"I-I don't know… I can't recall anything but be outside at night yesterday…" I replied with much hesitation, but with a lot of truth behind it.

'_How did I end up there?'_

"About your name…" Yukiko looked off to the futon I slept on, "It says Hamuko Arisato, and is it your name?"

"I believe so…" I looked at the clock and read off it: "March 3, 2015…"

"Yes… I believe this is the time I tell you this; you were familiar with the incident 5 years ago, right?" She switched to a serious tone, "Do you or do you not know what you did?"

'_So straight forward, my memory revision can't keep up!' _

I faced Yukiko to tell the truth, "5 years ago, and a girl who bore the same name as I had passed away, if I'm correct."

"Yeah… I had met her around 7 months before she passed, in a fellowship held by the Gekkoukan School." She then let out a sigh, "I even visited her gravesite. And if I may ask, what's your background?"

'_My background? What are you, a detective?' _

I, in turn, let out a sigh, "I was a junior of Gekkoukan School 5 years ago, I'm 21 or 22, I think."

"Then there's no mistaking it!" She was in a state of surprise, "You are the girl I met 5 years ago! But I thought… you were dead."

'_Aren't you jumping to conclusions? Well your thoughts are right. I __**was **__dead.'_

I copied her, "Me too, I felt like I've met you before and I thought I was dead."

"Putting that aside Hamuko-kun, why don't you enjoy a nice day outside?" Yukiko switched to a more lively tone.

"I can't go outside wearing these." I looked at what I was wearing.

'_It was the regular clothing. A Gekkoukan student wouldn't be seen without it. Except that it was winter clothing.'_

"You have a point, why don't you come with me?" She then dragged me around, like she did twice, yesterday.

And at that point, we entered a room in the Inn and she showed me to a room with clothes in it, "Choose your clothing for today. Don't worry about the payment; I'll leave it as free."

'_Clothing…'_

I chose a rather, normal combination; an orange blouse with a white skirt. "Can we head out now?"

"You seem pretty eager, Hamuko-kun! I had some stuff to do at a place far away from here." She looked up to the ceiling, "Iwatodai was it?"

"It sounds familiar. Maybe I might remember a thing or two once we go there." I took my one and only belonging; a small bag with some cash in it and things that I didn't even know about.

'_What exactly are these things? A silver key, a strap, a PA recording, a pig key holder and a lot more stuff I don't know about.'_

I then looked at my phone, it was color pink, and I opened it.

'_Yukari Takeba… Junpei Iori… Mitsuru Kirijo… Elizabeth… Theodore… Ken Amada… Aigis… Rio Iwasaki… Who the heck are these people?'_

"You seem out of the current happenings, Hamuko-kun."

"Oh, I apologize for that, let's proceed."

**Iwatodai, near a University**

"Did you know the Kirijo group built this around 3 years ago? They purposely had this built for the executive of the group; Mitsuru Kirijo." Yukiko pointed at a building buzzing with students.

The University was an expensive one, it had students with uniforms colored white running around it, doing errands, studying and eating.

"Oh, if it isn't Yukiko, long time no see!" A girl with light brown hair, carrying a book approached, "And who might this—" She suddenly dropped her book.

'_That was fast.'_

_***Thud***_

"No way…" The girl stared in disbelief.

'_No way is right girl. I don't know what the heck you are talking about.'_

A man with a cap then approached, "Yuka-tan, Minato was looking all over for you."

"Good morning Junpei-san." Yukiko immediately greeted.

He then looked at the light brown haired girl's face and waved at it, and had no response, so he then looked at where she was staring at, "Are you kidding me?"

'_No. You must be kidding me.'_

"Junpei… I thought you'd tell me when you found Yuka-tan." Another man approached with blue hair, then immediately, he dropped what he had, which was a half-eaten sandwich, "Are my eyes deceiving me?"

'_You mean: are __**MY **__eyes deceiving me. I don't know what you've seen, but to drop a sandwich; that's just despicable.'_

"You seem out of this world you guys. It's like you've been staring at something that was dead come back to life." Yukiko pointed out.

'_They're definitely out of this world, just like zombies.'_

"Oh, I'm sorry. The girl who's with you resembled Hamuko Arisato." The girl with brown hair answered back.

'_Shot in the heart! She's correct! I can't believe this.'_

"Well that's a just a coincidence, Yukari-san, her name is Hamuko Arisato." Yukiko said without a care.

"You're kidding me right? If she was Hamuko Arisato, then she'd have a choker with her name on it." Yukari had said with confidence thinking that I wouldn't have it; but then, she stared at my neck, which clearly had a choker with my name on it, "That's just a coincidence. Okay then, it's your shot, Junpei."

'_You're right. I have a choker on me.'_

"My turn! Junpei the wise has come up with the hardest one! You should have a pig key holder that I gave you when I talked about my dad!"

'_Junpei the wise! Yeah, right.'_

He then watched me open my bag and take out a pig key holder. _'That's what this was for?'_

"Damn, immediately shot down…" The man with the cap took a sigh.

"To know if you really are my twin sister, Hamuko-kun…" The man with blue hair approached me.

'_I had the weirdest feeling when he approached me. I felt an aura that was easily recognizable, as if I knew what he was going to say.'_

I then gulped, "I believe you will ask me what happened 5 years ago. I know the one word you're looking for: Nyx."

"Y-you really are!" He then approached me and hugged me with tears. "I-I thought you'd be gone forever!"

"I-it hurts…" I said as I got hugged.

"You really had us worried, Hamuko-san." Yukari walked near the person with blue hair, "But there is one thing I don't get: how did you revive after that incident? Your grave was in the courtyard, to remember us of your sacrifice for the world."

'_Don't bombard me with questions. Even I don't know the answer to them.'_

"Yukari-san…" I looked down after the person with blue hair released me from his grasp, "I don't remember much, but Yukiko-san found me yesterday and took me in."

"We can look into this later, Yukari-san." Minato reassured Yukari.

'_Good. Like a good brother should do; let his sister have some space.'_

"That doesn't matter much does it? All that matters now is that Hamuko-tan is alive and well! Right, Minato?" Junpei put a big grin on his face.

'_Stop that creepy smile you pervert.'_

"Yeah, I guess…" Minato had sighed, "Why don't we meet at the lounge tonight? We are done, since tomorrow's Graduation Day, so we can have fun!"

"Oh yeah… It's been awhile ever since we all gathered around the lounge right? It would be like an SEES reunion." Yukari had commented.

'_SEES… Rings a bell somehow…'_

_***Ding Dong***_

"Crap! The bell! We have to go, meet you at the lounge tonight!" Junpei started to dash to the University.

We stared at them leave, "Well, then. Shall we proceed to the destination?" Yukiko had brought up once again to make me realize we were doing something.

"Let's go then… Uh… What are we doing again?" I asked.

"I'm moving to the Iwatodai Dorm. It was kind of an emergency, so I had to pack light." Yukiko said.

"I think I know where that is… Why don't we go behind the University? I feel like it's behind there." I suggested.

"You're remembering more and more! That's great, Hamuko-kun! Why don't we visit your grave before we head there?" Yukiko suggested right after my suggestion.

We then approached my grave.

'_It feels weird approaching your own grave when you're still alive. Wouldn't you feel weird if you were to drop a flower bouquet? I felt the same way; maybe this is prophesizing something… What do you do on a gravesite? You mourn. I'll try this…'_

"Shall we go?" Yukiko then dropped flower bouquet on the grave, "I know you might be freaked out seeing such a sight as this."

"Wait. I want to try something." I stared.

"Oh I see…" She said with a sigh, "Go ahead, have your fun."

"W-why! Why did you die so early! You had so many things ahead of you!" I then knelt down, "Why do the righteous always have to die young!"

"Done yet?"

"Yeah, that felt great."

'_Really. That did feel great, having visit your own grave, mourning and more…'_

**Iwatodai Dorm**

"Want me to help you unpack?" I held on to one of the bags Yukiko brought.

"Thank you very much." Yukiko gave a smile and took one of her bags to her room.

We then unpacked all of the stuff in her room, which was near my room at the end of the corridor at the third floor.

'_I don't remember having the dorm have more than 5 rooms in one floor… I see! It definitely must be the power of Kirijo!'_

"I really appreciate your help!" Yukiko then took my hand and shook with it.

A voice rang in my head…

_**Flash!**_

Time froze, everything turned to a dim colored gray and a card began floating in front of me. It was with a color blue, with a black and white face in the middle.

The card then turned around. It had a blue frame, and had a circle in the middle; which divided the card into 4 equal parts. The bottom left was a picture with a bird, with a yellow background. The bottom right of the card however was a square within a square and had a background with blue green. The top right was an upside down triangle within a deformed triangle within a red background. And the top left was a cup with waves leaking out and had a blue background. The blue frame had a number in roman numerals: The number fourteen.

"_Thou art I… And I am thou… Thou hast established a new bond… Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana."_

"This must be a social link… I wonder why it started all over again…" I sighed.

You have formed a social link with Yukiko Amagi! You may get a bonus for creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana!

The card then exploded into the air and everything went back to the normal color, then after, time started running once more.

"You might feel tired," Yukiko looked at me, "Why don't we rest until evening?"

_'No. It's not that I might feel tired, is that I **AM **tired.'_

"It was a long day, so… Yeah, we should rest."

**Author Notes:**

Just in case you don't know, the signs are as the following:

* * *

This is either a flashback, or scanning a shadow.

In a flashback, all words are in Italics.

* * *

**This means places or time.**

The sign means a message in a battle or a message to the character.

'_These are the thoughts of the main character.'_

"_This has to do with quoting."_

_**This is either a message indicating sound or going into a battle. Sound is included with ***_

_**The view then shatters… **_That means going into battle.

This is my first time writing one, so I'm not familiar to everything here. Reviews and Comments are very much welcomed!

"_And in the five years of not being present, the characters of Persona 3 and 4 meet each other, at the gravesite of their beloved, Hamuko."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Full Moon**

**Iwatodai Dorm:**

In that evening, Junpei, Yukari, Minato and a girl with blue hair chatted over fast food they had brought from the Iwatodai Strip Mall.

I, though, sat down on the sofa near the door and started thinking about what had happened.

'_Who's that girl? I-I can't seem to grasp the memory of who she was… Wait, maybe an item that I have might tell me something…' _

I then hurriedly scanned my bag and found nothing.

'_Where is it? It should be in here…' _Then I got an idea after staring at the item, _'The headphones! This must be it!'_

I then picked up the headphones and read a tag on it and it said, "Fuuka Yamagishi…"

And at that instance, Junpei had started talking, so I decided to watch the conversation with Yukiko.

"How was that!" Junpei then put his right foot on a chair, "I'm done baby!"

"How was what? I swear, you get dumber by the years pass… Stupei. And tomorrow is the last day, not today." Yukari shrugged.

"What should I do now?" He said happily.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Fuuka suggested.

"Ooh… De ja vu…" Minato commented on the event that had taken place.

Yukari then stood up, and walked to Yukiko, "When's Souji-san and the others going to be here?"

"I believe in a few days from now… Rise said she'd be here in a few minutes. She had sent me a message a while ago." Yukiko had replied.

"That's good." Yukari said.

Minato then moved to the sofa near me, "You seem worried, nee-san."

"Oh no… It's nothing. I was just wondering about something. Thanks nii-san." I then took a book in my bag; it was a manga.

'_I remember buying this manga 5 years ago… It was about a love story, how a boy and girl got together and lived the rest of their lives happily…'_

"Hey, Minato-san, you call your sister by nee-san right?" Fuuka brought a question up.

"Yeah." Minato nodded.

'_Yeah, Fuuka-san.'_

"So does that mean one of you is older? Not to pry or anything." Fuuka asked, yet again.

'_I thought we resolved this issue 5 years ago! How come you don't remember!'_

"No, we just got used to it, nothing special." Minato then took a book of his own and started reading.

'_Yup, nothing special.'_

A while later, two figures had entered the dorm: it was Akihiko-senpai and Mitsuru-senpai.

'_I'm sure that their names are those, it matches the items given to me; a rabbit doll and a pair of motorcycle keys.'_

Mitsuru and Akihiko immediately rushed to me and gave a sigh of reassuring.

"I'm happy for you… But…" Akihiko had stumbled upon a few words to say.

"Don't worry about that Akihiko." Mitsuru put a slight grin. "We're finally reunited; Aigis though has a lot of things to do, so she'd be here in a few weeks."

Another figure, with brown hair, quite tall and reliable looking came in.

"I-Is that…?" I staggered back and forth through the words.

"Yeah, Hamuko-chan. That's Ken alright." Fuuka then sat down to start eating.

"I heard about it, so I decided to arrive home as quickly as possible." Ken said, with a deeper voice then what I had remembered.

'_That's some nice deep voice there, Ken-kun.'_

"Did you know, at the time when you were gone, Ken started studying in Gekkoukan?" Minato put a confident grin.

"I'm impressed." I thoughtfully said.

"It was nothing really." Ken put his two hands behind his head and sat down near Junpei.

And yet, another figure had entered the room.

'_Four hit combo!'_

"I'm here! Risette Kujikawa, reporting for duty!" A girl with brown hair entered the area.

"For some reason, you sounded a lot like Naoto." Yukiko commented. "Make yourself at home."

'_Who the heck is Naoto?'_

Risette walked to Mitsuru and started a conversation, and at the same time, the others continued theirs.

I then gathered everybody's attention and said, "If I may, can I go out for a while?"

Mitsuru then responded, quite with record timing, "Just be careful out there."

_***Tick tock tick tock tick… Dong!***_

**Tartarus: The Dark Hour**

'_I knew it would still be here, the dark hour, Tartarus, everything. My revival would mean a lot of change in the world, whether it'd be good or bad.'_

I then took a peek inside, and as expected was; a door to the right and the left, a teleporter and a huge entrance door up the set of stairs.

'_I'll just take a peek inside…'_

I approached the entrance door and it wouldn't budge.

'_I'll use the teleporter then…'_

I looked at the teleporter and all it said was: "Go to the 263 F?"

'_I know this will be hard going in there alone, but I'm curious as to what's there.'_

So I stepped into the pad and had teleported…

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Are you sure we should be spying on her like this?" Yukari questioned.

"Yeah, I don't like this at all, especially to nee-san?" Minato crouched down to get a better view.

"Her purpose and how she revived are still unknown, Takeba and Arisato. We have to monitor her to ensure her motives are well good." Mitsuru replied.

"This might feel bad inside, Yukari and Minato, but we must know this for our safety." Akihiko assured the others.

**Tartarus: 7****th**** Block: Heaven's Gate**

The sight was stunning; it was like a ruin all the way in the sky. The clouds could be touched and the floor seemed so old that you'd think it would break any second.

'_As expected, shadows are roaming everywhere… The view is breathtaking, literally. I can't breathe well at this height. All I see is a giant Maya and a… Just a Maya? With a cross shaped mask? I've never seen anything like this.'_

_**The view shatters…**_

The Maya then confronted me with God Hand, but fortunately, I dodged to the side. At that time, I nearly slipped into the abyss.

'_Finding a good footing here is harder than dodging this oversized Maya! I have to find a way to extinguish this Maya and fast.'_

I then thought for awhile and something was missing.

'_What is missing… I think it's something you bring into battle… It's my Naginata!'_

I then took my Evoker, but this time, I'm using a card. So I threw the card in the air and broke it using my SEES Evoker. The card then shattered into blue glass shard pieces and…

"Persona!"

A figure, with a tint of orange appeared, similar to that of Orpheus; Master of Strings and indicator that the journey to find the answer to life has begun. This time, had a gold lyre, yellow hair and an orange red body frame.

"_Thou art I… And I am thou… From the sea of thy soul I cometh… I am Orpheus Telos, Master of Strings… By bonding with many people I was born from the seal of the soul once again. This time, with the power of Cipher, which holds endless possibilities. "_

Orpheus Telos then raised its harp and struck its strings to create a wonderful tone, one that summoned a huge explosion from the heavens.

"Morning Star!"

The Maya then disintegrated into thin air.

You've obtained a key of some sort!

'_That was simple. I wonder what this key is for…'_

I then proceeded to the next floor, which was right behind it.

'_That stair looked so close… But it's actually so far… I'm exhausted…'_

"Traesto!"

As soon as I got out of Tartarus, I went immediately to my room and rested for the night.

'_Man that was some short stroll in Tartarus.'_

**Iwatodai Dorm: Wednesday: March 4, 2015**

Once changed to my everyday clothes, I then hurried downstairs.

"You slept for quite awhile, um…" Risette sat at near the computer.

'_What the heck is she asking from me! Recall what happened yesterday…'_

_

* * *

_

_And yet, another figure had entered the room._

'_Four hit combo!'_

"_I'm here! Risette Kujikawa, reporting for duty!" A girl with brown hair entered the area._

"_For some reason, you sounded a lot like Naoto." Yukiko commented. "Make yourself at home."_

_Risette walked to Mitsuru and started a conversation, and at the same time, the others continued theirs._

'_I see… She didn't get to ask me my name.'_

_

* * *

_

"Hamuko Arisato. You can just call me Hamuko, Risette-chan." I finished her sentence.

"You don't have to call me by that; everyone just calls me by Rise." Risette then started surfing the internet.

"Where's everybody?" I asked a question that should've been obvious but I just got lazy.

"Everybody's at the Graduation Day ceremony. Yukiko-senpai though had some plans for today, so she left early also."

"Well, I'll just be over there watching the Television for the rest of the day." I started moving for the remote on the sofa.

_After a silent day at the dorm…_

"We're home!" Junpei bust the doors open and immediately ran for the table for another go at fast food.

'_Fast food again…'_

"There's no place in the world that Stupei would be considered a non-problematic person." Yukari walked in to sit at the table where Junpei went.

'_If you think he's problematic, why'd you go to him then?'_

"It's okay; it is the last day of school." Fuuka walked with Yukari.

"It's summer time!" Minato shouted in the whole of the dorm.

'_It's summer time?'_

Akihiko and Mitsuru though, just sat down on the sofa and took a sigh.

"Anything wrong Senpai's?" I asked, wondering what had happened.

"No, it's just that it was a whole load off our backs. You'll see it next year." Akihiko gave an assuring answer.

Ken then entered the room, "I can't wait to do something."

"Why don't you play poker with us?" Junpei brought up an idea.

'_Poker huh? I remember that game.'_

"Don't teach Ken-kun those games!" Yukari sounded angry.

"Crap! Yuka-tan's enraged!" Junpei had a wide-broad look in his eyes, "And besides, you always win."

'_Me, Junpei-san, Kenji-san and Yukari-chan playing poker… Minato and Aigis were sleeping though. Good times…'_

"Ah, whatever, let's do this." Yukari then gave up on her idea to play with Junpei.

'_I'm not going to play this time.'_

"I'll play too." Minato then walked over to the area and then whispered to Junpei, "We'll never win at this game right?"

"What are you talking about?" Junpei had a grin, "Let's go for an all out attack."

"This seems fun." Ken decided to join in.

'_Of course it is Ken-kun.'_

"Alright!" Junpei then whispered to Ken, "Are you ready?"

"Let's do this." Ken gazed upon Yukari.

"Ugh… Men." Yukari sighed as she looked at Ken's gaze.

'_I see Yukari-san…'_

And finally, Yukiko went inside the room.

"Yo! Yuki-chan!" Junpei greeted as Yukiko entered the room.

'_Aw… It's just a three hit combo for today…'_

"I brought some ingredients for the kitchen." Yukiko said as she stepped foot inside the dorm.

'_Ingredients for what?'_

"That's great, just put them in the kitchen, Amagi." Mitsuru ordered while reading a magazine.

It was getting near midnight, so I wanted to look around.

"Can I go out?" I asked, hoping it would be yes.

"Just be careful." Fuuka, this time, answered.

"I have some errands to do, so I'll go as well." Rise then stood up from the computer and ran out the door ahead of me.

**Moonlight Bridge: Dark Hour**

'_Why'd I end up here? I thought I was going to Tartarus.'_

At the eerily green full moon, I walked on the bridge. And to my surprise, I saw what seemed to be a Persona I've seen before, in my compendium. There was one thing though different about it…

'_That's definitely a Yurlungur! Except… The ends… It seems as though it had cross shaped masks…'_

I then remembered what had happened yesterday…

'_As expected, shadows are roaming everywhere… The view is breathtaking, literally. I can't breathe well at this height. All I see is a giant Maya and a… Just a Maya? With a cross shaped mask? I've never seen anything like this.'_

'_It must be a shadow… I'm so lucky to have brought my Naginata with me.'_

I then heard a voice from behind, it was Rise.

"I'll help you from here, that's a shadow right? I'll have to go as soon as you're done with it." Rise hid behind a car in the bridge.

'_Why in the world did you end up here?'_

"Thanks for the help." I then rushed into battle.

_**The view then shatters…**_

As soon as the battle had started, I asked Rise to scan the enemy, "Scanning the enemy."

I then took out a card and shot it with my Evoker.

"Debilitate!"

The opponent's movement had become slower, its guard went down and its strength went down.

The enemy then used a Bufu type skill, which was Niflheim.

I then got hit with it and decided to counter Niflheim with a Zio type skill.

"Thunder Reign!"

It then repeated the same skill; Niflheim. It had more power due to stacking chills across my body.

'_If this gets any colder, I'm going to freeze to death!'_

And that time, Rise had finished scanning.

"I… Feel power on this scan…" Rise said as she used Full Analysis, "I didn't know I can do this."

'_Don't copy Fuuka-chan.'_

_

* * *

_

**Lv. 112 Name: Temperance**

**Temper.**

**HP: ?**

**SP: ?**

**Slash-Strike-Pierce-Agi-Bufu-Zio-Garu-Hama-Mudo**

**-O-O-O-Str-Dm-O-O-Null-Null**

**Skills:**

**?**

**

* * *

**

'_Temperance Arcana! I've never fought anything with an Arcana like that…'_

Freezing to death, I decided to cure it.

"Salvation!"

A white light then surrounded my body and I felt refreshed at that instant.

The enemy then used Mudoon to me, but then I dodged the area where the spell had taken place.

'_I'm not sure if I have those Personas with me right now, but I might as well try.'_

I then took a card and broke it the same time I shot myself with my Evoker.

"Armageddon!"

A huge beam came from the ground from which was being channeled by two Personas: Lucifer and Satan.

The enemy then stood up and I realized that the battle wasn't done. It then used an Agi type skill, which was Ragnarok.

I had managed to dodge it, but a piece of my shirt caught fire.

'_No way…'_

"Amrita!"

The burning feeling on my right shoulder had subsided and I immediately started to move again. I then shot another card, which summoned an explosion from the heavens.

"Morning Star!"

A huge beam from the sky dropped and started an explosion, to my surprise, Temperance had still survived.

'_What is this!'_

The snake like figure then started charging up for something, it didn't seem obvious what it was going to do, so I took guard.

'_I wonder what this is…'_

It started to expand and a huge explosion from it had appeared and wiped the surrounding area. Next thing I knew, the shadow was gone.

You've gained a level! Your stats have increased!

'_I'm glad it wasn't that devastating… It was survivable… But I think I'm forgetting something…'_

I then had a thought pop inside my head, "Huh!"

'_That must be it!'_

I faced backwards and ran in the direction that Rise was in. She was lying in the ground, motionless, but still breathing.

'_Oh no…'_

I then took my Evoker and shot a card to summon Orpheus Telos once more, "Please Orpheus… Use Diarahan."

Orpheus Telos then waved its harp and started strumming it, and a wonderful tone had flooded the area.

'_It might take awhile till she wakes up, but I'm sure her wounds have healed.'_

And out of nowhere everyone from the dorm was running this way.

"Why are they here!" I faced Orpheus, "Cloak mode!"

Orpheus Telos then blended with the colors of the green sky and was nowhere to be seen.

Everybody then watched the motionless Rise and Mitsuru then questioned, "What happened!"

Fuuka then came from behind Mitsuru and alerted, "I feel a strong presence…"

Minato asked a question immediately, "Where!"

"It's coming from… Hamuko-chan!" Fuuka pointed her finger towards the presence as if she was accusing it of something.

'_She can sense with the cloaking now! I'm in big trouble… Um… What's my options?'_

"It's a big misunderstanding!" I tried to persuade.

'_There we go! I like that reversal, it never works!'_

"Did you see what you've done to Rise!" Yukari had an infuriated tone.

"Everybody to battle station!" Mitsuru then took out her Rapier and pointed it straight at me.

"I know you look a lot like my nee-san, but my nee-san has been dead a long time ago! I've known this and accepted it! How dare you disguise yourself as her and do this! There's no way my nee-san would do this! En Garde!" Minato took his short sword and pointed it like Mitsuru.

I reach my MP3 Player and played the music "Heartful Cry" on it, then took out my Naginata to prepare for battle.

'_There's no way out of this! I can't back down…'_

**Author Notes:**

Just in case you don't know, the signs are as the following:

* * *

This is either a flashback, or scanning a shadow.

In a flashback, all words are in Italics.

* * *

**This means places or time.**

The sign means a message in a battle or a message to the character.

'_These are the thoughts of the main character.'_

"_This has to do with quoting."_

_**This is either a message indicating sound or going into a battle. Sound is included with ***_

_**The view then shatters… **_That means going into battle.

When in the scanning phase, there is a sign that is "O," that means an attack is neither nulled, drained or repelled, it means it's just "-" in the actual game.

I used - Because Editing this in , won't let me do spaces in it.

I'm pretty sure it's going all so fast, but I just started to remove the main points. Getting the main points done fast is great right? But then again... I don't think so...


End file.
